


Adino

by Vermicolle (Scolopendre)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scolopendre/pseuds/Vermicolle





	Adino

Adino n'aurait jamais pu rêver d'une vie plus douce. Sa soif de sang auparavant insatiable maintenant satisfaite par les attentions incessantes de son amant démoniaque et par le luxe et l'opulence qui l'entourent. Sa vie de son vivant ne lui manque pas le moins du monde, et ce pacte fut probablement la meilleure chose qu'il ai pu faire, ses nombreux meurtres ne lui ayant apporté en somme qu'une satisfaction temporaire et si vite enfuie. Mais ce qui lui manque le moins serait sans hésiter son ancien corps. Une carcasse lourde, pataude, fourbue par les ans et le labeur, horriblement virile et disgracieuse. Alors que son nouveau corps, lui, est une source d'émerveillement infinie : tout juste douze ans, éternellement prépubère, parfaitement imberbe, une chevelure dorée et bouclée, des yeux bleus comme les mers du sud, une peau de lait, douce comme de la soie ; un corps encore marqué par les rondeurs de l'enfance, un superbe corps de nymphette, ou plutôt de faunelet, léger, gracile et enfantin. Et des lèvres, des lèvres ! Douces et pulpeuses, faites pour embrasser et plus si l'en vient l'occasion. Adino, auparavant si gauche et si brutal, se révèle d'une souplesse et d'une agilité loin de déplaire à son amant. Un corps d'ange pour une âme d'incube, une innocence feinte comme on porterait un mauvais déguisement, tant sa sensualité est forte. Il est illégal et il le sait parfaitement.


End file.
